


(I was) only falling in love

by Wataemelon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just minho thinking about love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Minho’s definition of love changed when he met Han Jisung.





	(I was) only falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t much to say about this fic, it’s just something small that I felt inspired to write, but I hope you enjoy it!!

Minho had always had a specific idea of what love was.

To him, love was about what you got from that person.   
To him, people were inherently selfish, and all “love” they experienced was caused by what the other could give them.

When he was six he liked a girl in his class because she shared her animal crackers with him. When he was eight he liked a girl on his soccer team because she gave him a bandaid when he scraped his knee. When he was 14 he liked a boy in his gym class because he blocked a dodgeball from hitting Minho’s face.  
Every time he had liked someone, it was always caused by something.

And he noticed these things. Noticed that in books and shows and movies, there was always an underlying selfishness to confessions.  
“I love you because you make me happy”, they’d say. “I love the way I feel comfortable with you”, or “I love the way you make me smile”. And though he assumed it wasn’t on purpose, people’s confessions seemed to always centre around themselves, as if the way they felt was most important.

The idea of love that minho had, was that it was just about finding the person who made you feel best, and that who they were wasn’t nearly as important as what they did for you. Minho’s idea of love was that it was something he didn’t need, because the selfishness of it all was useless to him.

Minho’s definition of love changed when he met Han Jisung.

It wasn’t sudden in any way, his dictionary didn’t immediately rewrite. Instead it was gradual, each letter changing day by day until finally his definition had changed without him noticing.

Jisung treated him well.   
He brought him bottles of water when he was practicing late. He told him jokes that made his sides ache from laughing too hard. He held his hand when he was nervous, and hugged him close when he was terrified of being eliminated.

But Minho didn’t only love him for that.   
Minho loved the Jisung who snapped at him when Minho had only been worried about the others lack of sleep. He loved Jisung who told dumb jokes that made Minho cringe. He loved Jisung who made his chest ache and his head swim with worry when he disappeared from the dorm one day. And he loved the Jisung who he’d found that night; sitting on a bench and shivering, crying to Minho about how he was scared he wouldn’t be good enough. Minho had cried too, and he’d wondered why even when Jisung made his stomach sick with worry, he still loved him more than anything.

Minho had realized then, that love wasn’t just an extension of our inherently selfish selves.  
Rather, love was throwing away your selfish self. 

It was aching chests and teary eyes. Love was crying with that person, and hurting with them.  
Love was hurting precisely because you love them, it was finding beauty in those moments.

And while of course it was smiles and laughter too, of course Minho felt his chest swell with happiness when he was with Jisung, that wasn’t all it was. He didn’t love him only for the happy moments. He loved him for the happy moments, the sad moments and everything in between.

Because, for Minho, love became like the ache you felt from smiling too hard.  
The hurt was there, but it was proof of how much you felt, how much you loved.

And Minho wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day<33


End file.
